Insanity
by Azhdeha
Summary: Roses? Check. Chocolate? Check. Invisibility Cloak? Check. Ropes? Check. Do not read if you don't like slash.


Draco woke up one morning in an uncharacteristically good mood. He rolled out of bed and strolled down the stairs without waking his housemates from their sleep. Arriving in the commonroom, he spotted a wrapped present lying next to the doorway. He looked around and; not noticing anyone, he picked the gift from the floor and shook it lightly. He thought for a minute and came up with the date being September the eleventh.

'Strange really, for a gift to just be sitting here. Especially since it isn't a holiday. Maybe it's someone's birthday?' Draco mused to himself. To settle the questions, he looked at the tag and almost dropped it when he saw his name. Wasting no more time, he ripped the paper off and tore into the box.

"Wha..?" Draco lifted a box of chocolates and a bouquet of at least a dozen roses from inside, "Who would send me these?"

He looked for a 'From' on the card, but seeing none, he began absentmindedly munching the chocolates while thinking.

"Pansy would expect me to get her these, not the other way around. And Blaise said never to talk to her again. Millie might have, but…" Draco shuddered from the idea. Then he couldn't stop shaking. After a moment, he was sprawled across the floor, unconscious.

The Slytherin commonroom door swung open, and an invisible force lifted Draco's body and dragged him out. The door closed, and all was silent.

***

Harry still didn't believe his plan had worked. He remembered in his second year when Draco had stolen another person's gift, and had used that information to set his trap. He felt like rubbing his hands together in an impersonation of the villains in badly made movies. Instead, he settled for dragging Draco's inanimate body through the halls of Hogwarts while emitting a quiet 'evil laugh'. The kind that went "Mwahahahahaha!"

Harry felt good.

***

Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over to his best friend's bed. Finding it empty and the invisibility cloak gone, Ron assumed he had gone for a morning walk. He shrugged and shuffled out of bed to meet Hermione in their broom closet. He was early by about twenty minutes, but he figured he could clear a bigger space for them.

He walked down the stairs; avoiding the creaking third step, and opened the closet door. A muffled gasp and scuffling bodies met him. Ron blinked, shut the closet door, and started back up the stairs convinced he was still asleep.

"Ron! I can explain!" Ginny's voice called after him.

***

Harry returned, carrying the evidence from the Slytherin rooms. He set the roses in a vase and placed the chocolates next to it. He walked over to the bed he had placed Draco on in the Room of Requirements and sat on the edge. Watching his enemy's face carefully, Harry realized how beautiful he really was. Asleep, or rather, unconscious, Draco looked like an angel.

Draco's features scrunched slightly as his breathing picked up and Harry knew he would soon be awake. He thought quickly then tied Draco's arms and legs, and sat again to wait. Idly chewing chocolates, he smiled when Draco opened his eyes.

"Welcome to the world of the living." Harry bid Draco, bringing his attention to rest on the seated boy, "Want to know why you're here?"

"Sod off, Potter." Draco replied immediately, but was interrupted when Harry began having a shaking fit.

"Oh, bugger." Harry muttered when he realized he had been eating the drugged chocolate. He soon dropped to the ground.

"Oh, that's just great. The poncy git ate his own poison." Draco said with a smirk, "So intelligent of you, Potty."

The unconscious Harry chose not to answer.

***

"So, you see, things aren't really what they looked like." Ginny had finally finished telling Ron what he had walked in on and hoped her brother bought it.

"Bloody hell, they aren't! What where you thinking? Did you actually think I would fall for that load of troll boogies?" Ron yelled, waking up half of the house. Some ventured forth and poked their heads around the corner, but retreated at the sight of Ron's face two shades brighter than his hair.

"Well," Ginny began, but was cut of by her brother.

"'Well' nothing! If I ever see his face in here again; no, make that just ever, I will rip out his throat and make you eat it!" Ron yelled before storming back up to his dorm. Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes, then tapped the closet door.

"He's gone, you can come out now." Ginny told the occupant. The door opened and a rather nervous Goyle peeked around to look at her.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I heard his door slam."

"Okay. See you tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place."

"Right." Goyle muttered and he slunk out the portrait hole.

***

After a bit of wiggling, and girlish squeals, (_Hem hem_, it was _not_ girlish.) Whatever, Draco. Anyway, he finally managed to find his way out of the ropes and, with Scarhead right in front of him, he tied Harry up to give him a dose of his own medicine.

He was just in time, for when he tied the last knot, Harry started to moan. He opened his eyes slowly and glared up at the taunting smirk playing across Draco's face.

"Hmm, funny how things can change, isn't it, Potter."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Sorry, I already used that one. Besides, you brought me here."

"Just wait until I get these undone." Harry fidgeted menacingly.

"I tie better than you. Comes with being a Slytherin." Draco walked around the bed, observing the squirming boy. Harry glared back, "There is so much I could do with you now. I could, of course, turn you into Voldemort and become his most beloved Death Eater, but that doesn't sound like much fun. Especially when I can do this."

With that warning, Draco jumped on Harry and began snogging him senseless. A few tongue-wrestling minutes later, Harry was begging for breath and Draco pulled away, smirking again.

"See what I mean?"

"Yes, I do"

"So, you _liked_ it, eh? I didn't know you were a _real_ pouf."

"If we must get technical, I'm more bi than anything. Besides, this is what I brought you for anyway."

"Oh. Well, it's a good thing we think ali…" Draco was cut of by Harry taking possession of his mouth, which was hard, considering Harry was still tied to the bed. A bit more tongue-wrestling and this time Draco came up for breath.

"This would be easier if I was untied and undressed." Harry suggested sweetly.

"I think I can deal with that, though we should try the tied-up thing later." Draco proposed.

"Only if I can return the favor."

"Sure think, Potter-pouf." Harry smiled at his new nickname. He couldn't help feeling that things were going to be fine now.

***

Ron and Harry were walking down to breakfast the next morning when they caught site of the three Slytherins. At the site of Goyle's head of hair, Ron bolted after him, yelling bloody murder. Goyle heard and pealed off in the opposite direction as fast as his goon feet could carry him. Harry started to chase after, but when he caught up to Draco, he stopped beside him and fell into step. Crabbe, not being one for fast thinking, just continued to walk on.

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Hello, Potter."

"Wanna eat with me?"

"I suppose so. But only if you eat lunch with me."

"I think I can manage."

"Draco?" Crabbe had finally noticed the intrusion.

"Yes, Crabbe?"

"What's he doin' here?"

"Don't mind him, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh, okay."


End file.
